


Sing of Wrath Ungoverned

by diffugerenives



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffugerenives/pseuds/diffugerenives
Summary: AU in which Achilles kills Agamemnon in the assembly in Book I.





	1. Book I

Sing, goddess, Peleus’ son Achilles’ madness,  
Destructive, which made so many pains for the Achaeans,  
Sending to Hades so many strong souls  
Of heroes, and made them a prize for birds and dogs,  
From that day when once Achilles slew  
The son of Atreus, the lord of men Agamemnon.  
Who among the gods set them to fight in strife?  
Leto’s and Zeus’ son; for angered with the king,  
He sent an evil sickness upon the camp, and the people died,  
Because Agamemnon dishonored the priest Chryses;  
He had come to the swift ships of the Achaeans  
To ransom his daughter, and bearing ransom beyond cost,  
Having on his staff the garlands of the farshooter Apollo  
And he begged all the Achaeans,  
And most of all the Atriedes, the marshals of the people,  
“Atriedes, and you other well-greaved Achaeans,  
May the gods who have homes on Olympus  
Grant that you sack the city of Priam, and come home well,  
But free my dear child, and accept the ransom,  
Respecting the son of Zeus, the farshooter Apollo.”  
Thus he spoke, and the Achaeans acclaimed him,  
Shouting out to accept the ransom and respect the priest.   
But the son of Atreus, wide-ruling Agamemnon was angered in his heart  
And drove the priest of Apollo the farshooter away,  
Speaking harsh words. And the priest,  
Sorrowing greatly, prayed to Apollo that his wrongs be righted,  
And the farshooter, lord Apollo, heard him  
And sent destructive sickness on the camp.  
For nine days the people died in their thousands,  
Tamed by the Lord of Delphi, Aegletes,  
Until that time when swift-footed Achilles called to meet  
The greatest of the Achaeans: Agamemnon lord of men  
And the horseman Nestor, and great Menelaus,  
And Odysseus, the man of many wiles.   
Speaking swift words, he addressed them:  
“Sons of Atreus, and you other well-greaved Achaeans,  
Now I think some great plague has come upon us,  
And the gods desire that we return home.  
But come, let us consult some seer or fortune teller,  
That we may know why the Farshooter, Phoebus Apollo,  
Is angered with us.” Thus he spoke, and the Greeks applauded him.  
But Calchas rose among the Greeks, he who knew the will of gods,  
And addressed god-like Achilles with these words:  
“Son of Peleus, truth is the bedfellow of fear;  
For if I speak I fear I shall anger a powerful man.  
But do you give me your word that I shall be safe,  
And I shall tell you of the anger of Phoebus Apollo.”   
Then answering him spoke swift-footed Achilles,  
“Though you offended Zeus himself, you should be safe;  
Now speak, and tell us what must be done  
To appease Apollo, the lord of Delphi, the farshooter.”  
Then the seer Calchas spoke, prophesying:  
“The god Apollo’s wrath is not because of some mean man  
But rather he rages because Agamemnon, lord of men  
Dishonored his priest and spurned the ransom,  
Nor will he abate his anger until that time  
When we send the girl Chryseis to her father,  
And send too a blameless hecatomb to the lord Apollo.”  
Thus he spoke, and Agamemnon spoke, raging,  
“Seer of evil, what man has corrupted your tongue?  
I do not wish to give back the girl, for she pleases me  
As much as my wedded wife, Clytemnestra;  
But I would that she should grow old by my loom.  
Yet if I must give her back, I shall,  
For the people are dying in the camp.  
But I must have another prize, as good as this one,  
Before the girl Chryseis goes to her father.”  
Then spoke forth swift-footed Achilles:  
“Most glorious son of Atreus, most covetous of all,  
how shall the great-hearted Achaeans give you a prize?  
For we have already divided the booty we have taken  
From the cities we have sacked before.  
But give back the girl to the god, and we Achaeans  
will recompense you three and fourfold,  
if ever Zeus grants us to sack the well-walled city of Troy.”  
Then answering spoke great-hearted Agamemnon  
“Son of Peleus, mighty Achilles, do not seek to deceive me –  
For it is not seemly that I should go without a prize,  
While the other sons of the Achaeans boast of theirs.  
So I shall take someone’s prize, yours, or Odysseus’  
Or Ajax’s, or blameless Idomeneus.  
But let us speak of that later; now, let a black ship  
Be sent to Chryses, bearing the girl and a blameless hecatomb.”  
But the son of Peleus was angered in his shaggy heart and spoke forth:  
“Dog-face, devourer of goods, shameless,  
Why do I fight here for such a man? For I came here  
Not for any anger against the Trojans,  
But for an oath sworn and a word taken;  
I shall not fight to pile up goods for you, Atrieides,  
But rather I shall go home to Phthia,  
Where I am honored, rather than remaining here to lose my prize.”  
Then answering spoke the leader of men, Agamemnon:  
“Go then, if your heart orders you to;  
But before you do, I shall go to your low tent,  
And taking your prize, bring her here.  
For there are many here who honor me,  
And above all Zeus the counsellor.”  
So he spoke. Grief came upon the son of Peleus,  
And within his shaggy breast his heart was divided,  
Whether he should draw his sharp sword from beside his thigh,  
And break up the assembly, and slay the son of Atreus,  
Or stay his anger and curb his spirit.  
While he pondered this in mind and heart,  
And was drawing from its sheath his great sword,  
Athene came from heaven. The white-armed goddess Hera  
Had sent her forth, for she cared for both men.  
Achilles was seized with wonder, and turned around,  
And immediately recognized Pallas Athene.  
Then he addressed her with winged words,  
And said: “Why now, daughter of aegis-bearing Zeus, have you come?  
Is it so that you might see the arrogance of Agamemnon, son of Atreus?  
One thing I will tell you, and I think this will be brought to pass: through his own   
Excessive pride shall he presently lose his life.”  
Him then the goddess, bright-eyed Athene, answered:  
“I have come from heaven to stay your anger, if you will obey,  
The goddess white-armed Hera sent me forth,  
For in her heart she loves and cares for both of you.  
But come, cease from strife, and do not grasp the sword with your hand.  
Refrain, be moderate, obeying the gods.”   
But the son of Peleus, godlike Achilles, was angered past reason  
And he drew from its sheath his great sword,  
And breaking up the assembly he slew the son of Atreus,  
And the black blood sprang forth from his breast  
And stained the ground. Then the sons of the Achaeans  
Drew their sharp swords, but they hung back, fearing the son of Peleus.  
But Patroclus sprang up and stood by him, drawing his sword.  
The two heroes looked from below their brows at the Greeks,  
Who, being afraid, did not approach them.  
So the son of Peleus retreated to his tents and dark ships.  
But from the peaks of Mount Olympus the gods looked down,  
Sorrowing, and most of all Hera, the queen of heaven;  
And speaking winged words, she berated the daughter of Zeus:  
“Why, o Pallas, did you not enjoin the son of Peleus more strongly?  
For now he has slain a man most dear to my heart,  
Agamemnon, son of Atreus, leader of men.  
Now it seems to me that the city of Troy will never fall,  
For Zeus has held his hand over it;  
And now I think the sons of the Achaeans will return home,  
Going to their own homelands, without the booty of Troy.”  
Then answering spoke Pallas Athena:  
“Lament not, o ox-eyed lady, for though I have failed  
It was not Zeus but Ate who drove Achilles’ hand.  
The son of Kronos does not approve, nor will he save Troy,  
But the city of hated Paris may yet fall.  
I shall down to give counsel to fair-haired Menelaus,  
For he shall lead the sons of the Achaeans.   
I shall go too to the son of Peleus, in hopes that his heart  
Is no longer angry, having slain Agamemnon, leader of men;  
And perhaps Menelaus, too, will accept ransom;  
So do not despair, O Hera, and take heart!”  
Then grey-eyed Athena departed, and went to the tents of the Achaeans.


	2. Book II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Embassy to Menelaus

Sorrow then came into the heart of fair-haired Menelaus,  
But he put it off, for there was great need before him.  
Yet within himself he wept, as when the lake is frozen  
The dark water yet springs forth: thus were the tears  
Of spear-famed Menelaus. But taking heart,  
He gathered the assembly again, summoning slaves  
To attend to the body of great-hearted Agamemnon.  
And they came and took him to his tents and black ships;  
Then the man of many wiles and the counselor Nestor  
Dissolved the counsel of the Achaeans,  
So that only the kings remained,  
Diomedes and Odysseus and Nestor and Idomeneus.  
Then the brother of Agamemnon, spear-famed Menelaus spoke,  
Addressing the sons of the Achaeans:  
“You well-greaved Achaeans, you have seen  
How the son of Peleus, god-like Achilles  
Drew his sword from its sheath and slew  
My brother, Agamemnon, shepherd of the people.  
Now my heart turns between sorrow and wrath:  
But I put both aside, for we must now consider what to do:  
Whether god-like Achilles will return home to Phthia,  
Or whether he will stay, opposing us in battle;  
Whether we shall continue to fight the Trojans  
Or breaking up the host of the Achaeans, return home.  
For my part, I would stay here, nor leave  
A single stone of Troy upon another.   
You have all come here obedient to your oath to me,  
And not for the pride of wide-ruling Agamemnon.  
Helen resides still with Alexandros, son of Priam,  
And Alexandros, son of Priam, still lives.  
Now let us send Chryseis to her father, and a faultless hecatomb  
So that the farshooter Apollo will favor us again;  
Let Odysseus or Idomeneus or Ajax go with the ship.”  
Then spoke the councilor, horseman Nestor:  
“I applaud the words of fair-haired Menelaus;  
And further I say that we should leave god-like Achilles alone:  
For he was angered only with Agamemnon,  
And does not desire war with the sons of the Achaeans.  
Menelaus, son of Atreus, master of the war-cry,  
If god-like Achilles should repent, sending a ransom,  
Do you accept, not holding wrath in your heart:  
For even for a child or a brother does a man accept ransom [poiné].  
The son of Peleus is the best of us, and without him,  
I do not know that Zeus will grant that we sack the city of Troy.  
Among Zeus-loved kings, he is the most beloved,  
Except only wide-ruling Agamemnon;  
The gods alone may grant that we sack well-settled Troy;  
So, let us gratify them with many sacrifices,  
Burying the lord of men, Agamemnon.”   
Thus he spoke. But the son of Atreus in his shaggy heart  
Was displeased, and spoke angry words:  
“Son of Neleus, what kind of word have you spoken?  
For god-like Achilles has slain my only brother,  
Son of my father, companion of my youth,  
And the heart in my breast wavers amid sorrow and wrath.   
I shall not forgive the son of Peleus,  
Not if he should bring me all the booty of all the cities  
That he has sacked, and all the gold of well-settled Troy,  
Not if he should give me fair-cheeked Briseis,  
His own prize, and many other neat-ankled women,  
Lesbian women, skilled in many arts,  
Not if he should give me his own friend,  
Patroclus, to be a grave-companion for my brother,  
Not even so would I accept his ransom.  
But go, son of Neleus, and ready your people;  
For we shall fight against the Myrmidons on the morrow;  
And I shall go round to the chieftains of the Achaeans,  
And speaking to them, encourage their hearts.”  
Thus spoke the fair-haired son of Atreus.  
But Odysseus, man of many wiles, spoke answering him:  
“Menelaus, do not allow your anger to blind you.  
For Ate has blinded even Zeus; but you, son of Atreus,  
Be wiser than even he. Though you are greatly wronged,  
Forgive his wrongdoing; for he too was stirred up in his heart.  
Your brother was great among the Achaeans,  
And I fear lest our undertaking come to nothing without him;  
Yet certainly without the son of Peleus are our hopes destroyed;  
For whether he sits, remaining by his tents and dark ships,  
Or, betraying us, should join the Trojans, tamers of horses  
We shall get no profit of him, and perhaps harm.   
But if he should come hither to the tents and ships of the king,  
Bearing ransom for Agamemnon, best of the Achaeans,  
And is willing to join the Argives again,   
Hear him well, and do not disdain him, but accept the shining ransom.  
And do not trouble him with battle on the morrow.”  
Thus he spoke: but within him his heart was different:  
For he had decided to seek out the son of Peleus,  
Persuading him to offer great ransom for the son of Atreus,  
In hopes that even the high heart of Menelaus might be persuaded.  
So the son of Atreus, fair-haired Menelaus,   
Went round to tents and the ships of the Achaeans,  
Speaking mighty words to them, and encouraging them,  
First to Diomedes, son of Tydeus, the great spearman he came,  
And spoke winged words: “Diomedes, son of Tydeus,  
Surely you are a lesser son of a mighty father!  
For he was a small man of stature, but brave of heart;  
And he did not shrink from the battle, where men win glory,  
But you wait here, and do not go against shining Achilles.”  
Then answering spoke the son of Tydeus:  
“Son of Atreus, what kind of a word have you spoken?  
For you will see on the morrow whether the heart in me  
Is coward or no; for I swear that tomorrow I shall slay  
Any of the Myrmidons who come against me,  
Even godlike Achilles himself, if he should dare it.”  
Then the son of Atreus laughed loud, being well satisfied;  
And he left the tents of Diomedes the powerful,  
And came unto Odysseus, the man of many wiles,  
And addressed him, speaking winged words:  
“The heart in your breast is sorrowful, I know,  
For the deeds of the son of Peleus and for my grief;  
But nonetheless take heart, and fight with me tomorrow;  
For I know you are a mighty man, and strong with the bow,  
And Atrytone*, daughter of Zeus, holds you dear to her heart.  
We shall destroy the camp of Achilles, so that he die  
And never returns to deep-hilled Phthia.”  
Then answering spoke resourceful Odysseus:  
“The heart in me is strong, though I sorrow;  
Yet even now you are deceived in the madness of your grief.  
I ask you once more, not to go to Achilles,  
But to hear if he should come to you, bearing a ransom.”  
But the son of Atreus was silent, and passed on,  
Going to the tents and ships of the Cretan Idomeneus.  
And he spoke to him, encouraging him, saying:  
“Son of Deucalion, take heart! For I think tomorrow  
We shall defeat arrogant Achilles, son of Peleus:  
He is strong, but the god will favor us,  
Since we have not offended Zeus the Councilor, as he has done,  
Killing one of the scepter-bearing kings.”  
Then answering spoke Cretan Idomeneus:  
“I applaud your words, o King, and indeed,  
My heart stirs me to fight against valiant Achilles,  
That we may test his strength, and that of the Myrmidons;  
For though he is brave in battle, you, o King,  
Command many more men than he does,  
And I think that we shall destroy him on the morrow.”  
Thus he spoke, and Menelaus the fair-haired  
Went to all the kings thus and encouraged them,  
Going in the well-built chariot of Agamemnon.   
But when he returned to his tents and dark ships he wept,  
Bewailing the death of his brother, the shepherd of the people.

*an epithet of Athena


	3. Book 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another embassy, a battle scene, and a duel.

But Odysseus, man of many wiles, fearing in his heart,  
Stayed not by his tents and dark ships;  
Secretly, while night covered the ships of the Achaeans,  
He went to the shelters of the Myrmidons,  
Where great-hearted Achilles sat mourning his deed,  
Speaking with the son of Menoitius.  
Thus resourceful Odysseus listened, standing outside the tent,  
And Athena kept him silent and hidden,  
And thus the god-like son of Peleus, swift-footed Achilles spoke:  
“Ah me, o son of Menoitius, what an evil thing I have done!  
For now it seems to me that I have slain a strong man,  
A leader of the people; for though we two were often  
Joined in strife, still he was kingly;  
Surely some evil will come of this. But let us now pray to Zeus,  
That he will hold off evil from the sons of the Achaeans.”  
And the son of Menoitius spoke, answering him:  
“O godlike Achilles, surely it is a wise thing you have spoken.  
For the son of crooked-counseling Kronos, Zeus,  
Holds all things in his hands, and yet loves the Achaeans;  
And let us sacrifice to ox-eyed Hera, and Tritogeneia,  
For disobeying their words, you slew wide-ruling Agamemnon.”  
Then did resourceful Odysseus speak a word in greeting,  
And swift-footed Achilles stood, smiling, and spoke:  
“Great-hearted Odysseus, dear to me among the sons of the Achaeans,  
Why have you come to my ships? Be welcome.”  
Thus he spoke, and he ordered Patroclus  
To mix the wine and lay out another couch,  
Soft, and made of a sheepskin, and covered with a purple coverlet,  
For the son of Laertes, great-hearted Odysseus.  
And when Odysseus had lain down on his couch  
He spoke, addressing the god-like son of Peleus:  
“God-like Achilles, you have acted in folly!  
But I hope in my heart that yet you shall return to the Achaeans.  
Go now to fair-haired Menelaus, though he is angry,  
And bring him ransom, gold and bronze and fair-haired women,  
For the death of his brother, Agamemnon, shepherd of the people.  
Perhaps then his heart in his shaggy breast  
Will be calmed, and we shall together take the well-walled city of Troy.”  
Then answering spoke godlike Achilles:  
“My heart cares not at all for the fall of Troy or all the Trojans;  
I am sorrowed in my breast for the death of Agamemnon:  
For though he has wronged me greatly, taking my prize,  
Yet was he a great warrior and beloved by Zeus.  
I shall send to fair-haired Menelaus, bringing to him  
A ransom: Five tripods, gold and untouched by fire  
And ivory and gems from Phoenician traders,  
And as many fair-cheeked women as I captured  
When I sacked Eetion’s city, well-walled Thebes.   
With these things, may the heart of fair-haired Menelaus  
Be softened and forgive me, though I have slain  
Great-hearted Agamemnon, the shepherd of the people.”  
Speaking thus he spoke to the son of Menoitius,  
To send an embassy to fair-haired Menelaus.   
But first they lay down to sleep on soft couches,  
Patroclus and Odysseus and godlike Achilles.  
But when Dawn came, drawing up her horses  
From the depth of the wine-dark sea,  
The lords of the Greeks awoke, and to them came  
Slaves, bearing tables and good food, that was brought  
From Greece daily in swift ships. And godlike Achilles  
Spoke to enduring Odysseus, saying,  
“O godlike Odysseus, you shall go in secret to the camps of the Greeks,  
But before you go, do you eat with me, for we are yet friends.”  
And so they ate in peace, Patroclus and Odysseus and Achilles.  
But when they had finished, godlike Odysseus returned  
To his own dark ships and tents. But the son of Menoitius  
And the aged counselor, Phoenix, who had been the nurse  
Of godlike Achilles, in his youth in Phthia, prepared themselves  
To go to the dark ships and tents of wide-ruling Menelaus.  
And when they arrived, fair-haired Menelaus   
Sat among the other kings of the Achaeans, and his heart was wroth.  
But the godlike son of Menoitius spoke forth bravely:  
“Wide-ruling Menelaus, and you other kings of the Achaeans,  
Hear us beseeching you. For the heart of godlike Achilles  
Is heavy in him, and he sorrows for the death of Agamemnon.  
And so he shall bring to you a shining ransom,  
Five tripods, gold and untouched by fire  
And ivory and gems from Phoenician traders,  
And as many fair-cheeked women as he captured  
When he sacked Eetion’s city, well-walled Thebes.   
With these things, may the heart of fair-haired Menelaus  
Be softened and forgive him, though he has slain  
Great-hearted Agamemnon, the shepherd of the people.”  
Thus he spoke, and the sons of the Achaeans applauded him,  
But the heart of war-like Menelaus was not pleased,  
And he spoke angry words, denying the embassy,  
“Son of Menoitius, go now, for otherwise I think I shall slay you,  
As your friend, the godlike son of Peleus, slew my brother,  
Amid the assembly, in despite of the gods.  
Even if Achilles should give me all the wealth of all the cities  
That he has sacked, seven of them, and the spoil of Lesbos,  
If he should himself sacrifice on the grave of my brother,  
Even so I would not forgive him, nor accept the ransom.   
The wealth of strongly built Troy would not suffice,  
Nor would anything please my sorrowing heart  
Except to see my brother again, his heart glad and unharmed.  
But a man’s life cannot be brought back again  
Once it has passed the barrier of his teeth,  
Not with gold or silver or singlefoot horses.  
Go then, and bring my speech to your lord, and tell him too  
That we shall march against him and destroy him,  
And I think the gods shall favor us.”  
Then the godlike son of Menoitius departed,  
Bearing a sad word to his companion, godlike Achilles.  
But on Olympus they took counsel, Atrytone  
And the ox-eyed Queen of Heaven, Hera,  
Speaking a word together for the destruction of Troy.  
And the ox-eyed lady spoke forth, angered:  
“You advised me, Tritogeneia, to wait, and now it seems  
That the heart of spear-famed Menelaus will not be persuaded;  
For I know well that if the son of Peleus and the other Achaeans  
Join once in battle, there will be no reconciling,  
And Achilles will not fight before the walls of Troy,  
But either his spirit will be destroyed,  
Or he shall destroy the sons of the Achaeans,  
And go home alone to fertile Phthia.  
What now is your counsel, grey-eyed Athena?”  
And grey-eyed Athena spoke to her, answering:  
“O white-armed Hera, lady of Argos,  
it is true that we have reached an evil place.   
For when I spoke to spear-famed Menelaus,  
He rebuffed me, though I am a god, preferring vengeance.  
Though I am wise, my counsels fail me;  
For if the mortals will not accept the counsels of the gods,  
What can we do? He will not hear reason,  
Nor accept ransom, though a man accepts  
Shining ransom for a slain brother or for a son slain.  
We cannot help the sons of the Achaeans now,  
Though our hearts may greatly desire the destruction  
Of well-settled Troy; nonetheless, let us watch.”  
Thus she spoke, and ox-eyed Hera agreed,  
That staying on Mount Olympus, they should not aid  
Either the sons of the Achaeans or godlike Achilles.  
But spear-famed Menelaus made ready  
To attack the ships and shelters of Achilles,  
Drawing up the line with chariots and spearmen,  
To destroy the godlike son of Peleus.  
And Achilles too made ready his Myrmidons,  
But did not speak words to them, for they knew  
That they must fight with great strength  
Against all the sons of the Achaeans, they alone.   
But before the battle began, godlike Achilles  
Stood aside and prayed thus to his lady mother,  
The goddess silver-footed Thetis:  
“O mother, if indeed you bore me, safeguard me and mine,  
And let the heart of Menelaus be softened after the battle.”  
Thus speaking he led the Myrmidons against the other Achaeans.  
But the goddess, silver-footed Thetis, was silent,  
And did not answer the prayer of her son.  
Opposing them, fair-haired Menelaus, lord of men,  
Prayed aloud to Zeus, holding his hands to the sky:  
“O wide-seeing Zeus, hear me now praying,  
Grant that I slay the son of Peleus, godlike Achilles,  
For he has wronged me greatly, and wronged you,  
Disregarding the laws of the council, when he slew  
The greatest of Zeus-loved kings, Agamemnon.   
If you love me, grant this, and grant too  
That having slain the son of Peleus, godlike Achilles,  
We should sack the well-walled city of Troy.”  
Thus he spoke, praying, but the father of gods and men  
Heard, and turned his face aside, mourning.  
Thus the battle began, and the gods looked on.  
First spear-famed Menelaus went against the Myrmidons,  
As when a lion strides among leopards,  
For they were brave, but he scattered them, slaying many;  
Yet still the Myrmidons held, and struck against the Argives,  
But godlike Achilles came among them, and stood forth  
Like Mount Olympus among the other peaks, he was greater  
Than all the other Myrmidons, and even spear-famed Menelaus  
Shrank from his assault, fearing godlike Achilles.  
Thus Achilles came against the Greeks, though his heart was sad,  
Like when the snowmelt swells the steam,  
And pours down on the countryside, destroying the grain  
Thus was the assault of swift-footed Achilles.  
But as he strode among the Argives, slaying them,  
Spear-famed Menelaus caught sight of Patroclus,  
And challenged him, speaking winged words:  
“Son of Menoitius, face me now; for I think otherwise  
That you shall be called coward among the sons of the Achaeans,  
So let us fight now, and the victor shall win great glory.”  
Thus he spoke, and Patroclus spoke answering him,  
“Fair-haired Menelaus, I do not think we should fight,  
For if I am slain, the wrath of godlike Achilles  
Will be great, and there will be no peace among us.  
For my heart hopes still that you will soften,  
Accepting the ransoms of godlike Achilles.  
Yet nonetheless I shall fight you, Menelaus,  
Though I think sorrow will come thereof.”  
Thus he spoke, and taking up his shining spear,  
He threw it, but his cast missed great-hearted Menelaus,  
And fell clattering into the dust. But Menelaus  
Cast, and his spear took the son of Menoitius  
In the thigh, and the dark blood spurted forth.   
Then the valiant son of Menoitius and fair-haired Menelaus  
Drew their swords, silver-handled, and joined.  
First the son of Menoitius struck on the shield  
Of great-hearted Menelaus, and his sharp sword  
Sprang off, and broke in twain, snapping.   
But spear-famed Menelaus struck true,  
And the sharp sword drove through the shield  
And the armor of the son of Menoitius, so that he died,  
And the spirit passed the barrier of his teeth.  
Then all the Myrmidons fought around his body,  
And the Argives too, struggling around Patroclus,  
The great-hearted son of Menoitius.


	4. Book IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles debates the idea of going over to the Trojan side.

So the battle raged around the body of Patroclus,  
But godlike Achilles, seeing the Myrmidons fighting,  
Strode through the Argives, slaying many,  
But when he saw the body of the son of Menoitius,  
He wept, as when a lioness sees her cubs dead,  
And, dropping his spear and shield, he embraced  
The silent body of his friend, Patroclus.  
But when he had had his fill of mourning,  
He stood, terrible, his eyes burning, and taking up  
His spear and shield, that his mother had given him,  
He strove against all the Argives, seeking Menelaus,  
But grey-eyed Athena hid him from sight,  
And let godlike Achilles strive on alone, against the Argives.  
But when he had slain many, ox-eyed Hera  
Came unto Helios, in his golden chariot,  
And spoke to him persuasive words, speaking kindly,  
“O lord of the golden chariot, Helios, sun-driver,  
I beg you to whip your horses, to speed the sun,  
And end this day, so that the Argives may not die.  
I have around me many fair nymphs, and of these  
The fairest shall be yours, to make fair children with.  
Only do as I ask you, speeding the sun, to end Achilles’ rage.”  
Thus she spoke, and the son of Hyperion heard her,  
And whipped his golden horses, so that the sun  
Sank below the horizon, into the barren sea.  
And as the darkness came upon the field, the men retired,  
Except godlike Achilles, who strove onward – but Phoenix  
Came to him, and calmed him, and brought him home.  
But that night sleep came not upon him, that calms  
All hearts, no matter their grief; godlike Achilles slept not,  
But stayed watching over the body of the son of Menoitius.   
As when the rain falls on the standing grain, and destroys it,  
Thus did sorrow fall upon the heart of swift-footed Achilles.  
But when dawn came, he summoned Phoenix to him,  
And spoke, speaking words of sorrow and anger:  
“Phoenix, old counselor, I speak to you now in sorrow;  
For the dearest to me of all the Achaeans, Patroclus,  
Lies dead, slain by the son of Atreus. Never did any good  
Come from that line, cursed, black. For Tantalus  
Slew his son, sacrificing him to his own greed;  
For he was the guest-friend of Zeus himself,  
And so when the gods came to his home,  
He took up the bronze knife and slew his own son,  
Making a terrible feast of human flesh for his guests.  
But the gods did not then accept such horror, and ate not  
Of that meal, except Demeter, who, sorrowing for Persephone,  
Ate of the shoulder of Pelops; but the others, wiser,  
Stood back, and reassembled the child, and for his shoulder  
They took ivory and fashioned a shoulder-bone.  
Yet this child too was destined for sorrow: for when he won  
Neat-ankled Hippodameia from her father, in a chariot-race   
He replaced the pin of his wheel with wax, so that he died,  
And dying cursed the line of Lydian Pelops.  
Nor was his curse without effect: for the gods heard him,  
And the sons of Pelops, Atreus and Thyestes  
Strove with each other, and hated each other, and made great grief.  
This is the line from whence those two brothers come,  
The one who wanted to steal from me my prize,  
And the one who has slain my dearest friend among the Achaeans.  
I will not rest until the son of Atreus, wide-ruling Menelaus,  
Joins my friend, Patroclus, in the house of Hades,  
Sent there by my hand. Yet the Myrmidons cannot fight alone  
Against all the Achaeans, though the gods favor me.   
I send you to Troy, then, my old counselor, to Priam,  
That you may persuade his heart that I will fight for him,  
Not for silver or gold or fair-cheeked women,  
But for the blood of Patroclus, paid back in the blood of Menelaus.  
Speak as you are best able, for you are wise among the Myrmidons.”  
Thus he spoke, and Phoenix spoke answering him:  
“O Achilles, you whom I nourished on my knee,  
I will do as you ask, but my heart in me is heavy for the other Greeks,  
Who will call you traitor, and not without cause.  
But if your heart bids you to fight for the Trojans, destroying  
Your countrymen, I shall not speak against you,  
For your sorrow is heart-rending, o swift-footed Achilles.”  
Then the counselor Phoenix departed, going to high-gated Troy.   
And when he reached the gates, he spoke to the sentinel, saying  
“O sentinels and you other citizens of well-walled Troy,  
I come from godlike Achilles, bearing an embassy.  
I would speak with lordly Priam and his council, for Achilles  
Is not wroth with you, but with the sons of the Achaeans.”  
Then great wonder came into the hearts of the Trojans,  
And they spoke among themselves, in doubtful words.  
But the sentinel ran to the rooms of Priam the King,  
And speaking swift words, addressed him:  
“O Priam, the friend of godlike Achilles is here,  
Bearing an embassy. For Achilles is not wroth with Troy,  
And he would speak with you, speaking kind words.”  
Then the son of Laomedon ordered that the gates be opened,  
And that Pheonix son of Amyntor should be brought before him.  
And when he had come before Priam and his council,  
He spoke, speaking kindly words to them:  
“O lords of Troy, hear me now speaking. I have come,  
Sent by godlike Achilles to bring his words to you.   
He is willing, O Priam, to fight in the battle where men win glory,  
Not for silver or gold or fair-cheeked women,  
But for the blood of Patroclus, paid back in the blood of Menelaus.  
For if you are still ignorant of those things that have happened  
On the plains outside your walls, these past days,  
Hear me now: godlike Achilles, being angered,  
Slew wide-ruling Agamemnon, son of Atreus,  
And in the battle afterwards his brother Menelaus  
Slew the dear one of Achilles, the son of Menoitus.   
Therefore has the son of Peleus sworn vengeance  
On fair-haired Menelaus, son of Atreus.   
Therefore is Achilles willing to join his strength to yours,  
For no pay, no, nor gifts, but out of his own heart-rending grief.”  
Thus he spoke, and the lords of Troy applauded him.  
But Hector, tamer of horses, spoke forth, doubting:  
“Long has godlike Achilles been our enemy, the worst  
Of all the Achaeans around our well-built walls. You say  
That his friend is slain and he will fight for us; but why  
Once Menelaus is dead and joins Patrclus in the house of Hades  
Will he still fight for us? Will he not go back to the Achaeans,  
And once their king is dead, become king in turn?  
O Trojans, I fear Achilles, though he speaks of peace.”  
But Phoenix, the aged counselor, spoke forth:  
“What return can there be for us? For unless we destroy  
All the sons of the Achaeans, they will hate us  
Till we are all dead, all the Myrmidons, and we two most of all.  
But if we destroy the sons of the Achaeans, we shall return  
To Phthia, and win glory among our fathers.  
Yet I do not think that Achilles will return home,  
For his goddess mother told him of his twofold fate:  
For either his life shall be short, and he win eternal glory,  
Or he shall live long in Phthia, but live without glory.  
Therefore will he join his fate to yours, and die here in Troy.”  
And the heart of godlike Hector was calmed, and he nodded.  
But then came Argive Helen, and with her Andromache,  
And neat-ankled Andromache cried out with sorrow:  
“O lords of Troy, do not hear this man! For godlike Achilles  
Is a man without pity, a man of wrath. All my family  
Did he slay, in well-settled Thebes, my father Eetion,  
And all my seven brothers, one by one, nor is there love  
In his shaggy breast. He will bring destruction upon you.”  
Thus she spoke. But Argive Helen spoke forward, calm words:  
“It is true, Andromache, that he slew your family.  
But this proves his bravery, that he should alone destroy  
So many brave soldiers. For myself, I would rather  
Give myself into the hands of Achilles a thousand times  
Than return home to Sparta, where all men revile me.  
Godlike Achilles will fight, either for you or against you;  
If you are wise, you will choose that he fight for you.  
But if you disregard what I say, remember that you  
Disdain the help of the best of the Achaeans.”  
Then spoke forth Paris, the son of Priam:  
“Hector, you speak out of jealousy: for if he joins us,  
You will no longer be the best warrior,  
But you will take second place to godlike Achilles.  
It is my council that we accept his aid, and send  
As well many gifts, gold and silver and tripods, such as we may,  
For we are not as rich as before the Achaeans came.   
I desire peace for the Trojans, that we may live long,  
And that our children may grow strong, and men say  
That they are better than their fathers.”  
Thus spoke Paris. But Hector answering him spoke, angry,  
“Coward, woman-stealer, how can you speak of peace?  
For it is for you that the Achaeans have come, destructive,  
Because you stole fair-haired Helen from her lord.   
Now you would speak kindly to the enemy of our people,  
That you might sleep in peace beside Argive Helen.”  
Thus he spoke. But the council did not applaud him;  
And they sat in their chairs and were long silent.   
But then spoke forth Priam, king of the city:  
“Lords of Troy, I have decided: we shall accept the message,  
And welcome godlike Achilles into Troy. For I am old,  
And I do not now think that we shall destroy  
The well-greaved Achaeans without his aid.  
Go then, son of Amyntor, to swift-footed Achilles,  
And tell him that we shall accept his offer,  
And give him gold and silver as well, though we are poor.”  
Then the heart of Phoenix was glad in him, and he went,  
Through the Scaean Gates over the plain of Troy  
To the black ships and tents of the Myrmidons.


	5. Book V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Battle and a lot of people die. Hey, it's an Iliad fanfic, what were you expecting?

BOOK V

Thus he returned to the ships and tents of godlike Achilles.  
But when the dawn had come, they burned the ships,  
And preparing themselves, marched across the plain,  
Into the well-walled city of Troy. But Achilles  
Once looked back at the shelters of the sons of the Achaeans,  
And sorrow came into his heart; but he turned again,  
And looked only at high-gated Troy, looking ahead.   
Through the Scaean Gates they marched, into the city,  
And the people rejoiced, seeing godlike Achilles among them.  
But the hearts of Hector and Andromache were sorrowful,  
For they feared the destructive wrath of swift-footed Achilles.  
Yet they smiled and welcomed him, along with old Priam,  
All the lords of the Trojans together. And swift-footed Achilles  
Stayed apart from the rest, sorrowing still for Patroclus,  
And after they had made camp, he called Phoenix to him,  
And speaking winged words, addressed his friend:  
“O Phoenix, my heart is indeed heavy in me,  
For though the Trojans honor me greatly, honor me more  
Than ever the sons of the Achaeans did, with gold and silver,  
Still I know that I must die soon, for my goddess mother  
Has told me that I bear two sorts of fate with me.   
I have chosen, it seems, to have glory forever; but what sort  
Of glory is there for me now? And what kind of song  
Will be sung for me, in the days to come? Shall I be always  
Hated among the sons of the Achaeans, the traitor?  
But for the death of Patroclus I dare all these things,  
And because I have been dishonored among the Achaeans.”  
But Phoenix spoke not, and rode into the city with godlike Achilles.  
Then the Myrmidons slept, for on the morrow battle would come,  
But sleep, that calms all men, calmed their thunderous hearts,  
Still was godlike Achilles sleepless among them,  
And he pondered these things in his heart; but he did not go back.   
Dawn came, drawing up her golden horses from the sea,  
And the Trojans and the Myrmidons prepared to fight  
Against the sons of the Achaeans, and the gods turned away.  
For the plans of grey-eyed Athena had gone awry,  
And the queen of heaven too had been defeated,  
For great-hearted Achilles had overturned their plans.   
They spoke among themselves, and looked with hate  
At the far-shooter Apollo, whose city would yet stand,  
And at Aphrodite, who without arms had vanquished.  
Yet did grey-eyed Athena descend to stand beside Menelaus,  
Who readied his chariot and his driver, and spoke,  
Addressing all the Achaeans, and most of all the leaders,  
“O Argives, do not fear, though swift-footed Achilles  
Fights for the Trojans; for we are stronger than Troy,  
Though Achilles alone may defeat many; for we are more.  
He is great, it is true; but he is a man too, and must die.  
Do not fear, then, and strike for him, and strike too  
Hector, tamer of horses; for we have many great men.”  
Thus he spoke, and the sons of the Achaeans  
Clashed their spears on their shields, and applauded him.  
But the Trojans made ready too, and swift footed Achilles  
Stood apart from them and looked under his dark brows  
At wide-ruling Menelaus, the shepherd of the people.  
And Hector turned to all the Trojans, but spoke not;  
And he led the Trojans, breakers of horses, into the battle.  
With him was Sarpedon, the son of Zeus, and Paris,  
And Helenus the seer, the son of Priam, and the Amazons too,  
With their queen Penthesilea, shining like the sun,  
Who had come to Troy to kill godlike Achilles,  
And to cleanse herself of the death of her sister,  
Hippolyta, whom she had slain while hunting,  
But seeing Achilles standing with the Trojans, she rejoiced,  
And acclaiming him with words, she greeted him.  
But Achilles, sorrowing still, spoke not, and drove  
Against the Achaeans, seeking most of all Menelaus,  
Who sought him too, slaying many of the Trojans.   
But when they had found each other, Achilles spoke, saying,  
“Now, son of Atreus, I think I shall slay you, who slew  
My dear one, Patroclus, the son of Menoitius.   
Now is no time for words – let us now fight,  
For between us two there can be no friendship.”  
Thus he spoke, and taking his bronze spear, he cast it  
But his cast went wide, and missed fair-haired Menelaus,  
And dropped clashing into the dust of the plain.  
Great-hearted Menelaus threw too, but his cast went wide,  
Yet grey-eyed Athena came to him and gave him the spear.  
But spear-famed Menelaus drew the sharp sword  
And attacked the swift-footed son of Peleus.  
But he, quickly stepping aside, brought up his own sword,  
And struck fair-haired Menelaus in the heart,  
So that he died and joined Agamemnon in the house of Hades.  
Thus was the son of Menoitius avenged; but Achilles  
Was not yet satisfied, and he raged against all the Achaeans,   
But long-suffering Odysseus drew his great bow,  
Which had been made in far-off Phoenicia,  
And taking a well-made arrow, shot the son of Peleus,  
And Athena stood by him and sped his shot,  
So that it struck his heart, and he died.   
Then were the Trojans greatly dismayed, seeing Achilles fall;  
But Hector, tamer of horses, rallied them, and fought  
Around the body of godlike Achilles. For they all wished  
To strip the arms that Hephaestus had made,  
Shining with gold and silver, and to dishonor Achilles.   
But the queen Penthesilea fought beside Hector,  
And drove through all the Achaeans until she reached  
Resourceful Odysseus, who had slain Achilles.   
Then she drew her sword and thrust it into his breast,  
So that he died, and his spirit went to the house of Hades.  
Thus the battle raged on the plains of Troy, and the gods,  
Looking on, turned away and were silent: for Athena and Hera  
Accepted the will of Zeus and did not aid the Achaeans.   
And the Trojans, led by glorious Hector and Sarpedon,  
Routed the sons of the Achaeans, so that they died,  
In their multitudes, slain by the horse-breaking Trojans.   
But when the night had come and the Trojans retired,  
The remnants of the Greeks went to their ships and sailed,  
Fleeing the unconquered city of Troy. But man-killing Hector  
Took up the body of swift-footed Achilles, and brought it to Troy,  
That he might be buried with great honor, who saved the city.


	6. Book VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burial of Achilles; the End.

Thus they took Achilles to Troy. And the princes, wondering,  
Touched the armor and the man-slaying hands,  
Now still; the shaggy chest did not rise, nor the swift feet  
Run, now that his soul had passed the barrier of his teeth.  
And mourning for he who had been harm and help  
They passed the Skaian Gates and entered the city.  
But Priam came, and Helen, who had watched,  
Fearful, from the high walls, and greeted the men,  
And neat-ankled Andromache, too, with Astyanax,  
And all the women of Troy came wailing,  
Mourning the swift-footed son of Peleus.   
Then the king Priam addressed horse-breaking Hector:  
“O my son, my heart in my breast rejoices  
To see you safe again, returned to Andromache and to Troy.  
And even so my heart sorrows for god-like Achilles,  
Who fought for us and died far from his home,  
And whose good homecoming was destroyed.  
Come, you youths and maidens of Troy,  
Take up the son of Peleus in your arms, come with flowers,  
And all the diminished riches of our city,  
That we may bury he who saved us with great honor.  
And when he is buried, let us then rejoice,  
Thanking all the gods, and most of all Apollo and Zeus,  
Who are ever kindly to Troy and the Trojans.”  
Thus spoke Priam. And the Trojans applauded him,  
And all the maidens and youths carried Achilles,  
Setting him down to rest in the middle of the city.  
That night the Trojans slept, man with wife,  
And slept without fear, now the Achaeans were gone.  
But Argive Helen lay alone, her heart hard,  
And she was sleepless, mourning so many heroes  
Dead for her sake, Odysseus and Achilles  
And the two Atreides, shepherds of the people.   
She pondered these things and sorrowed,  
Wondering whether to take the sharp sword  
And pierce her white breast, or else to leap  
From the topless towers of Troy. Then to her  
So lying awake came a maid, speaking soft words:  
“O Argive Helen, daughter of a noble house,  
Do not destroy yourself, going to the house of Hades;  
They fought for your sake, it is true – but you came  
To high-towered Troy led by a goddess,  
Not with your will. But come, forsake beauty,  
And forget the fleet of the Achaeans, destroyed for you;  
In the temple of Hestia will you find peace.”  
Then she raised herself on her lovely arm,  
And spoke, recognizing the goddess:  
“O goddess, indeed I will follow you, and may you  
Instill your peace in my heart. No more will I  
Be proud, or like Aphrodite wear trailing gowns;  
But remembering you, o goddess, who are calm itself,  
I shall work beside the hearth and love peace.”  
Thus she spoke, and the goddess touched her forehead,  
And sweet sleep took her, and smiling she slept.  
But when rosy-fingered dawn came, the Trojans  
Prepared a pyre for swift-footed Achilles,  
Man-high, and made of many rare woods,  
And perfumed with spices from far-off lands.   
Then they lit it with fire as the dawn rose from the sea,  
And mourning, watched the pyre of godlike Achilles burn.  
But when the fire had done its work, they quenched it  
With sweet wine, and took up the white bones,  
And placed them in a great golden urn,  
Well-worked and fair, which Hephaestus had made,  
And covered the urn with purple robes.  
Then they placed it in a hollow grave,  
And covered it over with stones, to mark the place  
Where the godlike son of Peleus lay.  
And they heaped earth over the stones, and then went home,  
To feast the son of Laomedon, Priam the king.  
Thus they buried Achilles, like unto the gods.


End file.
